


Self-Portrait

by Pinoppy



Series: Petitaire [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drawing, Painting, Petitaire, Self Confidence Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinoppy/pseuds/Pinoppy
Summary: 小格朗泰尔给Les Amis画了一幅“全家福”。
Series: Petitaire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885264
Kudos: 6





	Self-Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Self-Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215826) by [nightrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightrose/pseuds/nightrose). 



“热安？”

“怎么啦，小青蛙？”

格朗泰尔羞涩地微笑：“你想看我花的画吗？”

“念huà，”热安心不在焉地纠正，“当然了。”

格朗泰尔把一张纸举到热安面前：“每个人我都花——画了。你能认出来吗？“

热安仔细看了一番他的画作。这幅画的场景显然设在缪尚酒馆里，两个长方形的棕色方块代表了酒馆内部的两张长桌，常被他们拼到一起，围坐四周。“这是安灼拉，”他指着长桌一头的小人。答案显而易见：在所有人物里，这个小人身量最高，身穿红外套，一头金发宛如狮鬃。

“是。想让他和左拉一样好看。”

“画得真棒！”得到热安肯定的格朗泰尔笑逐颜开。“让我看看。这是我，对不对？”他指向图中另一个金发男性。“这是珂赛特，”金发女郎身穿短裙，头发扎成两个马尾。热安通常梳一根辫子。

“对。我画的好看吗？”

“非常好看，”他又指了指戴眼镜的小人，“这是公白飞，对不对？他旁边是古费拉克。”

“是。他们手拉着手，因为他们好爱对方。”

“那珂赛特旁边的肯定是马吕斯。”

“对。可我画不好他的鼻子。”

“我认为很好看，”热安向他保证。

若李从课本上抬起头来：“画里有我吗？”

“在这儿，你和你的手杖。米西什塔挨着你，R把她的头发画得可好看了，是不是？这是博须埃。”

“他没有头发，”格朗泰尔一语道破，“所以我只画了脑袋。”

“不错不错，”若李大笑，“这是爱潘妮吗？她也很好看。”

热安又找到了弗以伊和巴阿雷。看到自己的画作如此成功，格朗泰尔高兴地笑了起来。

“我想起格——艺术家*去年给安灼拉生日画的画了。你想看看吗？”热安问道。

格朗泰尔点点头：“艺术家！”他满是兴奋，叫出声来。

热安带他走进书房，安灼拉一直把画挂在里面向大伙展示，尽管他从不承认。热安举起了格朗泰尔的画作进行对比。

两幅画的构图几乎一模一样。安灼拉站在最前面，向众人讲话。他是如此美丽：光透过身后敞开的窗户照进来，一头金发熠熠生辉。公白飞和古费拉克在他左右，以示支持，脸上是对彼此深情的微笑。

弗以伊和巴阿雷在另一侧聊天。巴阿雷正举杯祝酒，弗以伊连连点头，对不知什么事表示赞成。若李、博须埃和米西什塔手牵着手，三人如胶似漆。爱潘妮独自一人站在旁边，有些心不在焉。马吕斯和珂赛特正深情对视，眼里盛不下第三个人。

而格朗泰尔自己则藏在角落里，只能看见一抹影子，依稀可辨他的后脑勺和深色的外套。

直到这时候，若李才意识到小格朗泰尔的画里也没有他自己。

“R，你自己在哪儿呢？”他温柔地问道。格朗泰尔指了指角落里的一个暗点。

“那是我。”

“你为什么要把自己放在边边角角里？”热安小心翼翼问他。

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩：“我不想破坏这幅画。”

“什么意思？破坏这幅画？”

“它——它很好看，对不对？”格朗泰尔紧张得口齿不清。

“非常美丽。”

“可如果有我就不好看了。我不想破坏它。”

热安跪在小男孩身旁：”为什么如果有你就不好看了？”

“我长得丑，”格朗泰尔语气平淡，好像这是铁板钉钉的事实。

“不，你——”热安刚张开口，又把话咽了回去，目光朝向格朗泰尔的作品，思考为什么成年的格朗泰尔仍要躲在画面之外，自我放逐；他是否仍然因自己的外表而苦恼。他低头看向小格朗泰尔大大的鼻子、一头乱发和不对称的眼睛，意识到尽管格朗泰尔的可爱无可置疑，但不会有人说他好看，即便他只有三岁。“就算是也没关系，”热安改口，“内在美才是真正的美。我知道你的内心非常美。”

格朗泰尔摇头。“不是的。电影里的好人都好康**，就像你和左拉。坏人都像我一样难看。可有时候就是因为难看，他们才小气才不开心，想把好看的人的生活破坏掉。我不想把事情搞砸，我要做个好孩子。所以我想我最好还是别出现在画里。你生我气了吗？”

“没有，宝贝，”热安向他保证，“没有，我发誓，我们不生气。”

“你发誓吗？”

“我发誓，小蝌蚪。下一次你能画一张有自己的画吗？我们都想看。”

“想看？”

若李点头：“我们都想。”

格朗泰尔把大拇指塞到嘴里，想了好一会儿，也点了点头。

若李咧嘴一笑，伸手揉乱了他的头发。

“你想现在试试吗？”热安问道，“我帮你一起。”

“好，”格朗泰尔的声音软软的。

*艺术家指成年格朗泰尔。

**小格朗泰尔有时咬字不准。


End file.
